Prophecy
by Raccon Girl
Summary: Takes place after "Fate" by Bookworm Gal. There is a prophecy that saids "an evil empress will succeed to take over and distroy the Digiworld." Will the Tamers be able to change the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This Is my very first story, so don't be mean if I don't get it right. Ok so this story is about the digimon tamers and guess what their greatess enemy is back and wants revenge on the humans and digimon for detroying it again. And this story takes right after Fate by Bookworm Gal. You might want to read her stories before you read this one. I'm kinda hopeing she would notice this story 'cause she is my favorite author. It might have some ocs and digimon ocs too so enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1

It was dark in the digital world where no digimon was around to disturb it. Yet there was a figure wondering around. She wore a golden hair band that is attach to a black shield to cover the eyes. She wore a black cape, metal boots, black vest and skirt, long grey sleeves, grey stockings, metal belt, a black glove on the right. She had long pure white hair. She was holding a balck whip with a black handle on her right hand. To complete her image, she had a robotic hand coming out of the end of her left sleeve.

She plans to do something to this world. Digimon would call her the Digimon Empress. A human who would only care for distruction to the digital world. No digimon will ever dare to harm her for she had dark rings to control digimon. And she'll make sure no human or digimon would stand in her way.

xxx

In the human world it was morning, not dark or dangerous like the digital one. There were humans and some digimon, but there were a few of digimon with humans. In Shinjuku Park there were eight human kids and digimons. They were waiting for the last five members of the group while thier digmon play.

Takato longed on the grass while his friend Jeri sat next to him playing digimon card game with Rika. He looked over at the other kids some talking or playing with thier digimon. None of them seem to be bother by any of the strange creatures around them. That's becuase the kids are thier tamers. He looked over at the dark haired boy named Henry who was checking his cards. Kazu and Kenta were next to him talking; he heard the word 'digiportals' that worries him._ We've been having those a lot lately _he thought. _I wonder if the Digimon Soverigns sent them _he shook his head _no they wouldn't do that, would they?_

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice snapped Takato from deep thought. He looked over at the source of the voice. It was Ai, Mako, and Destiny running towards the group.

"There you guys are, what took you so long?" Rika said, while getting up from the ground.

"We have to wait for mom, so we can give you these," He hand over the envelopes to every one. It was invitations to Yamaki and Riley's wedding.

"Where's Impmon and Fate?" Jeri asked worring.

"Oh they went to play that game," Destiny said a tiny bit anoyed. When will those dorks stop playing that game.

"I feel bad for the people in the park," Terriermon said as he hoped on Henry's shoulder.

xxx

"So ready to get defeated again" Fate grinned. Impmon only rolled his eyes. Impmon and Fate kept playing this game ever since they came back from the real world. And Impmon's tamers' mom let Destiny and his doppelganger to live at their house for as long as they want. And man, had things gotten crazy since goal of the game was: who ever scared the most amount of couples wins.

"Hey, if it wasn't for that digimon who got me off guard, you'd be the one to wash the dishes for a week." He snapped. "Okay so heres the deal: who ever loses, he will be the slave of the winner for the whole month. And that loser will be you"

"Hmph, I woudn't be to sure about that." Fate said. "Okay, ready, set, GO!" The two Impmons soon split up to reach their gaol. Little do they know that a pair of red eyes were watching them from a far distance.

**A/N:Well, that's it for the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. Oh and that part with Destiny and Fate haveing the Crest of Destiny, well I loked back at "Fate" there was a chapter when Destiny got a crest from Gennai and I looked at DaviantART and there was the Crest of Destiny with the other crests.**

**Plus, I thought that Destiny and Fate might biomerge into Fatemon Destiny Mode, but I'm just guessing here. The OCs are gonna come in this story soon. I'm also gonna create a Kung Fu Panda Fanfic, and I'm gonna give a little info on it in the next chapter. And remember this story is my first so be nice.**

**And don't forget to Read and Review**

**Bye, Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whao second chapter, at least I'm too busy all thanks to summer! And I'm glad that people are reading this story. BTW, I'm so sorry I was late. Now the story continueds**

Chapter 2

Impmon leaped on a tree spoting a two paired couple sitting across each other on a wooden table eating some sandwichtes. _Let me guess_ _a doublel date, uh _thought Impmon. _Well Fate, I hope your ready to clean the dishes 'cause I'm gonna beat you_. A small red fire appeared in his right-hand's finger.

But, just when he was about to throw the red fire, a green fire hit the middle of the wooden table which caused it to set on fire making the four people screaming, running, and saying: "What the heck!" and "This is not what I plan for our double date!"

"Well there goes my good starting pionts," Impmon groaned. "Thanks alot Fate for-" Impmon stop himself. _Wait, that couldn't been Fate, that flame was green. _Before Impmon notice, the same green flame attacked him in the back out of nowhere causing him to fall from the branch to the ground, face first. "Ugh! Show yourself you couward!" Impmon yelled, jumping to his feet.

"My aren't you cranky today," said a female voice was heard from the trees. "Ever heard the word "Relax" in your life, Impmon. Maby you should try it."

"I would if you show yourself so I can beat the data out of you!" A red flame appeared in every fingure of his hands.

"No thanks. Now if you excues me, I'm off to distroy Fate." There were rustles in the the bushes that were behind Impmon.

Impmon ran into the bushes where the attacker was hideing. "Oh no your not!" he yelled. Questions started forming his head. How does she know Fate? Why did she attacked me? And who is she?_ I guess I'm about to find out _He thought.

xxx

Meanwhile, Fate saw a couple siting on a bench talking about somthing.

"A fire would be nice." The women said kinda shy. Both man and woman luaghed norvsly. "And a couch," they both laughed again. "With you."

_Boring_ Fate thought. He went closer to the couple and a small red flame appeire in his right hand finger. _It may be a poor start, but it'll do._

Then four green flames out of nowhere apeared started circleling around the couple. When the couple notice this they got the hold of each other imititally, freaking out. Fate in the other hand just look confuse, _what the _he thought. Suddenly the flames stop, then they burst bigger and making a creepy, evil laugh. By doing this couples started running and sreaming away those flames thinking they might die. Fate got out of the bushes as the flames disappeared. _Well I got to handed to him, that was acturely pretty cool. _Suddenly he heard rustling behind him. Fate smirked, "Impmon, I know your there; you can come out now." Instead of answering, the bushes rustled again. "Okay if your not coming out then I'll force you- aaahh!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Fate was hit by a green flame in the face making him falling backwards. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Fate!" A familier voice yelled behind him. He turned around to see to Impmon running towards him. "What happened?"

"You tell me!" He snapped. "Why did you hit me in the-wait a second. If your here, then who is behind the..." His voice trailed off as turned to look at the bush. The bush rustle once again but imediality. Their eyes went to the sky as they heard someone laughing and wings flapping.

"I'm right behind you boys." said a voice. They turned to see a figure that looks almost like them.

**A/N: Chapter Two finish**

**Again, sorry about the late update, course you school.**

**Don't forgeted to Read and Reveiw.**


End file.
